Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja: The New Girl
by RandyCunninghamIsAwesome
Summary: It's not even a day 'till spring break, Randy and Howard are pumped! Then Heidi comes over with a new girl named Iris who is also in grade 9. She is very charming and unique in her own way. The NinjaNomicon tells Randy that there were 2 ninja's the red and blue ninja.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

One day Randy and Howard were wandering the school halls for whatever reason blabbing about Spring Break. As usual Randy and Howard are pumped.

"Howard, only 3 more hours until Spring Break!" Randy said excitedly.

"Spring Break, Spring Break!" Howard yells.

"What are we going to do over Spring Break? Video Games, I got 'Grave Puncher 6'!"

"That isn't supposed to come out in 1 year! How did you get it!?"

"I know people, and by 'people'. I mean my Uncle Richard." Randy bragged.

"Your Uncle rocks! Care free, funny and not that bad looking."

"Well I have to get my looks from someone." Randy whispered for some reason.

"You got your mom's looks." Howard laughs and walks away.

"Hey, My Mom Is A Very Handsome Woman!" Randy yells. People stare at Randy awkwardly. Randy runs after Howard with a somewhat mad look on his face. Howard notices Randy beside him with 'The Look'.

"Your mom is beautiful, how come you have her face?" Howard says.

"Because I'm beautiful like my mom." Randy says. It get quiet between them. They stare at each other and burst out laughing. People begin to stare again. Then Heidi comes over with a girl he has never seen before. She has blonde hair with a blue streak, gorgeous purple eyes, blue jeans, a black leather looking jacket covering up a aqua top. She's about Randy's height.

"And this is my sweet little brother Howard and his friend Andy." Heidi says while stopping in front of them.

"Heidi, it's 'Randy' not 'Andy'. We've known each other our whole lives. Why can't you just remember my name once?" Randy questioned.

"Who's your friend?" Howard asked Heidi.

"This is Iris, she's new here to Norrisville." Heidi exclaims.

"Hi." Iris says.

"Hi." Randy says waving his hand. She was pretty, no scratch that. She was beautiful. But she could never like a guy like him. Could she?

"Hey," Howard says with a wink "cute accent."

"What?" Iris said confused.

"What the juice Howard!? Don't scare her with crazy, wacky weirdness! Plus she is Canadian for your information. She doesn't have an accent!" Heidi says.

"Oh lala! Do you have any bacon on ya?" Howard says strangely.

Heidi then just yelled "Howard!"

"Well then, I love you too Heidi." Howard says looking at Heidi in the weirdest way possible. I wonder what the look is about?

"It's okay, I get that a lot Heidi. It's strange, people really like bacon these days now. Also… he's not crazy. You wanna see crazy you should come over to my uncle's place and see my_ brothers. _Not even one sister! They're all types of crazy. Except Riley. We're with my uncle until the end of high school for me. I'm a little crazy but not entirely crazy like them. My family is also wacky in some ways. My cousin is loud but awesome! He also goes to this school." Iris says (Wow that was L- O- N- G).


	2. Chapter 2: Unbelieveable

"Who's your cousin?" Randy asked.

"Bash." Iris said.

"What The Juice!?" Howard and Randy both yell.

"Yup. Oh there he is now. Hi Bash!" Iris says waving to Bash smiling. Bash then notices Iris and walks over. Howard and Randy begin to shake. Bash then stands in front of Iris. They... hug? What the juice is that about. He is so gentile. He isn't shaking her or anything.

"I've never seen him so... gentile." Randy whispers to Howard.

"Me too." Howard says still shaking.

Iris and Bash release each other.

"Hows your day going Bash?" Iris asked Bash.

"Good." Bash said in a loud tone. "Well, I 'otta be going now. Have to p'wn someone."

"Okay, bye Bash!" Iris says happily.

"Bye!" Bash yelled walking away.

Iris turns to Heidi, Randy and Howard again. She puts on a big smile. Howard and Randy just stare, seeing her lips moving but no voice. Randy then gets back to reality once again. He has a crush on Iris the girl he knew nothing about so far. Randy then asked

"If your related to Bash? Does that mean you're related to Hannibal McFist?"

"Yes! I am related to Hannibal McFist. Or as in my cases Uncle Hannibal. Hey, I heard this school has a ninja. Now, is that true?" Iris says.

"Where did you hear that?" Howard mumbles. Iris heard him though.

"My uncle. Gosh, he won't stop blabbing about seeking _revenge _on the Ninja. Opps, wasn't suppose to say that! Please don't tell anyone. Or I will slit your throat." Iris says.

Randy, Howard and Heidi look scared. No, not scared.

_Terrified._

"We won't tell anyone. And it's true there is a Ninja. Tall, handsome of what I think, strong and attractive." Heidi says.

"You have a thing for the Ninja! And I will not slit your throat you know?" Iris replies wierdly. Randy can't help but grin at Iris talking strange. Randy then thought to himself _Oh no, my best friend sister has a crush on me! I know she is pretty and all, but she can't even remember my name!_

"Duh, I wrote a song about him too." Heidi says.

"Really?" Iris says serious.

Randy then leans over to Howard as Heidi talk about _the Ninja._

"Dude, your sister has a crush on me!" Randy whispers.

"No duh!" Howard says in his regular tone getting the girls attention. _Not good, not good _Randy thought. Heidi looks at Randy oddly. Randy had to say something to break the awkwardness. It has to be something that doesn't seem like he is nervous.

"Well, oh look at the time!" Randy says looking at the clock on the wall. "Nice meeting you Iris!" Randy boltz the other direction. Howard stands infront of the girls like an idiot.

"Yes... nice meeting you Iris. Goodbye, I need to find Randy. Have a lovely day you two-" Howard boltz after Randy.


	3. Part of Chap 2 and boring random

"Wow, they're excitable." Iris says watching them run. Even Howard! Who would've seen that coming?

"You have no idea," Heidi says to Iris as they head the other direction. "Once they took a bath together-"

* * *

**I forgot to add that part at the end of the last chapter. I know there isn't any Ninja- Butt Kicking yet but there will be! And please tell me what you think about the new girl Iris. I don't know if you like her or you do. I'm hoping you do. I'm obsessing over the name Iris right know, its crazy. Okay, all I have to say now.**

**Byez! **


	4. Chapter 3: Come On Bucky!

**Hey guys! This will be a short chapter. I finally had an idea for a fight scene. It's not much, but its all I can think of at the time. I'm not good at fight scenes. I'm not violent. Even though I like the Hunger Games. Okay, I LOVE the Hunger Games. Hope you like the fight! Please comment! If you want. I won't make you. Peace to the world.**

* * *

Randy and Howard are walking through the hall again. Randy shaking crazy. Randy is hoping for a monster to attack, but nothing. Howard looks at Randy. Randy looks a little pale. Bucky is then being stanked from being rejected by Flute Girl. When will she say "Yes" so Bucky will stop getting stanked? Bucky turns into the ugly purple monster.

"Yes! I'll be right back Howard!" Randy says as he leaves Howard.

"Yeah, do your thing buddy." Howard says.

Randy heads into the janitors closet, grabs his mask and puts it on. The mask turns into the suit. It raps around him. When it is all secure around his body he smoke bombs into the hall where Bucky is. Bucky is punching lockers and is... oh my cheese. Shaking someone. Who though? Wait! Oh no! It's Howard! Howard is screaming his head off. Randy runs toward Bucky about 10 feet from him. He doesn't see the dinger... wait, found it.

Bucky is beating Howard with it now. Randy pulls out his swords and tries to slice the dinger in half. _"How many of those dingers does Bucky have? Like a room of them?"_ Randy thought. Bucky let down Howard. Okay, more like dropped him because Bucky saw the Ninja. Howard moaned in pain on the ground. Ninja ran towards Bucky, but! Bucky slapped him. Ninja fell on his back. With one of his swords almost cutting his arm off.

"Woah!" Ninja says as he jumps back up grabbing his sword. Bucky has gotten very strong. No, not that. Randy is panicking about the whole Heidi thing still. A group forms around Ninja and monster version of Bucky. The group is saying "Ninja, Ninja, Ninja!" over and over again. That gives Ninja his courage to fight. Bucky runs toward Ninja.

"Ninja Slide!" Ninja spoke sliding under Bucky. Bucky looks under to see if the Ninja was still there. Ninja yelled "Smoke Bomb" and disappeared before Bucky could get him. The Ninja was hiding behind some lockers. He grabbed out the Ninja Nomicon because it was glowing crazy.

"What?" Ninja whispers. The book growls. Before it opened to suck his soul into the Nomicon a figure stood beside him. He turns to see who it was.

"Woah!" Ninja says. Turns out it was Iris.

"What are you doing, Ninja?" she asks.

"Um... planning an attack." Ninja says.

"Seems like you're looking at a book." Iris says looking at the cover. Ninja puts it back in his pocket where it usually is put.

"I need to go fight him now. Be safe. Smoke Bomb!" Ninja says and throws a smoke bomb. Iris coughs.

"So he just leaves me?" Iris says.

Ninja smoke bombs back where to Bucky is. Bucky is holding the dinger in his hand, right there in the open. Ninja yells "Ninja Snatch!" and takes the dinger right out of Bucky's hand. The dinger is flying right at Ninja. He slices the dinger in 2 pieces. Bucky then turns into his normal self. The crowd cheers and screams "Smoke Bomb, Smoke Bomb!" Ninja stands proud and yells "Smoke Bomb!" throws the smoke bomb and disappears in the red smoke.


	5. Chapter 4: The Hall and Cafeteria

**Hey, hey, hey! It's me again. What did you think of that fight scene? What was your favorite part in the story? Tell me if you if you want. I won't make you. Peace to the Earth and the Galaxy!**

* * *

Randy comes back with the ninja mask in his sweater. He runs over to Howard who is still on the ground, Howard is still moaning in pain. Heidi and Iris walk over to Howard. The crowd left when the Ninja left. Bucky is still hiding in his ripped clothes shaking from embarrassment.

"What the juice happened?" Howard questioned.

"Uh, you got attacked by Bucky." Randy says.

"It's Not My Fault Flute Girl Keeps On Rejecting Me!" Bucky yells, as he gets up and rapped his ripped clothes around him and walked away.

"Okay, I did not need to see that!" Iris says as she is walking closer up to Howard with Heidi. "How many time does that happen?" Iris says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Once everyday, I think." Heidi replies.

"Ew."

* * *

Howard is all better and the bell rung for lunch. Randy and Howard are just walking down the hall with no sight of Heidi and Iris.

"I'm still shocked that Heidi has a crush on me." Randy whimpers.

"Dude, she has a crush on the Ninja, not you." Howard says. But Randy didn't listen.

"Like I'd ever date her. Iris is more of my type."

"She's hot."

"Soo hot!"

"You two would make a good couple."

"Really." Randy said squinting his eye.

"No! Ha-ha! I am awesome! You know what-"

"It's a day 2 today. Taco Tuesday." Randy says pointing to the cafeteria.

"Oh Boy!" Howard yelled running to the cafeteria. Randy laughs and walks.

When he gets to the cafeteria he sits down at his usual table. Heidi and Iris walk up to him.

"Sandy," Heidi exclaims "where's Howard?"

"Heidi, for the millionth time, my name is 'Randy' not 'Andy' or "Sandy'." Randy says.

"I even knew that and I only heard his name twice. And trust me. I've got one of the worst memories in the world." Iris says.

"Oh sorry Smandy." Heidi apologises. Randy rolls his eyes.

"Heidi, what's for lunch today? Carambola? I've always wanted to say that in a sentence. Yeah!" Iris says punching her fist in the air. "So you know that's French for Star- fruit." Iris finishes.

"That's cool, I didn't know you spoke French. And no, we bring our own lunch on Tuesday. My brother is just spyco." Heidi says.

"Spycoticly awesome!" Randy said.

Iris lets out a little giggle. Someone finally gets Randy a little besides Howard.

"Wow you two are perfect for each other." Heidi says.

"What?" Iris says looking at Heidi. But then Howard came over with a bunch of "tacos". Howard sits down and stuffs his mouth with the "tacos". He looks up and sees Heidi standing at Randy's and his table at the time. He didn't notice Iris though.

"Why is Heidi here? Oh." Howard then notices Iris. "Hi Iris."

"Yo! what up homie?" Iris says like a gangster.

"Nothin' much just eating these tacos. Take a seat if you want."

"Okay, thanks." Iris says gratefully.

"Okay Iris, you can sit beside Dandy." Heidi exclaims.

"She keeps on screwing up my name!" Randy says.

"And I'll sit beside Howard. Are you guys okay with that seating plan?" Heidi says.

They all nod their heads. Iris sits beside Randy and Heidi sits beside Howard.

"Oh man these are some good taco's!" Howard says as he stuffs his mouth with more.

"They need to rename it 'Road- Kill Tuesday." Randy says leaning over to Iris. Iris then faints on the spot. Heidi and Randy gasp in fear. Howard didn't notice Iris faint onto the floor.

"Oh my goodness, Iris are you okay!?" Randy says. Heidi is panicking. No one else in the cafeteria noticed, only a couple people looked but didn't care. They knew Heidi and Randy were there. Well Randy at the time. Heidi is still panicking. Iris eyes opened wide awake.

"Hi, I'm Chuck!" Iris says still on the floor stupidly putting out her hand like someone is going to shake it. "My friend Billy is in Chicago. My dad's a Sasquatch! Don't touch my chicken! NOO BILL!"

Heidi then calms down and looks at Iris on the floor.

"Omg, are you okay?" Heidi says as she holds out her hand so she could help Iris up on her feet. Iris shakes her head like a dog and takes Heidi's hand. She gets up and brushes her hands on her clothes taking off the dust. Randy looks at Iris with a excited look on his face.

"What?" Iris questioned Randy.

"You Dad Is A Sasquatch!" Randy says with a lot of excitement.

"Either that or he is just very, _very_ hairy."

"Andy, out of what just happened that's what you're wondering?" Heidi questions.

"I'm not used to fainting," Iris exclaims getting into her seat again. "KANGAROO! By the way did I mention I was a vegetarian?"

"You did not tell me you were a vegetarian." Heidi says.

"Well I am. It's in the CleoVatz blood! Well, in mine." Iris says.

"I thought you were a McFist, not a CleoVatz." Randy replies.

"It's my mom's side of the family. By the way, before I forget. Did I just yell 'Kangaroo' a minute ago?" Iris asks.

"I think I'm _eating_ Kangaroo." Howard says taking a bite of one of his so called "Tacos".

Iris then faints, again.

"HOWARD!" Heidi yells.

"What?" Howard asks. Randy does hand gestures around Iris showing Howard what happened, hoping he was knowing what he did.

"Oh my taco, what's wrong with Iris?" Howard says taking a bite from his taco. Iris jumps up like nothing happened.

"Good grief, you know how much time I just wasted fainting? This is just terrible! Well I have to go call uncle Hannibal to ask if he can bring me a lunch. I'll be back." Iris says as she leaves the cafeteria. Howard looks slightly confused. Well, we couldn't blame him. He didn't see anything or know what happened to Iris!

"You know Heidi, we should get our lunches." Randy says noticing they both didn't bring theirs.

"Good plan!" Heidi says as she runs out of the cafeteria. Randy follows her out of the cafeteria and went the opposite direction Heidi was going.

"Don't Just Leave Me Here!" Howard yells. He takes a bite of the taco again. "Yup, defiantly Kangaroo." and continues on eating. Iris then fainted at her locker when she was getting her cell phone because she sensed Howard saying that.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals! If you people don't know what "day 2" means, it means its a Tuesday. And if I say "Day 5" that means its Friday. That is what we do at my school. This chapter was very, _very _hard for me to think of. So yeah. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	6. RIP Charlie

**R.I.P Charlie. I have lost someone in my family, a very special dog. I'm going to try and make a chapter for you guys, it probably won't be funny, or entertaining, but I will try my best for you. I'll manage to get through with this, but I'll see him again soon. Its just that, these things are hard for me, my family is the world for me. I was so blessed to meet this playful, and cheerful dog. Even though he was an animal, he is still family. I should be used to this. Its happened to me about, over 10 times. I know he is in a better place, but I'm going to miss him so much. Even though he was my Nana's and Papa's dog, I was still close to him.**

**I'm going to try my best, trying not to make the story sad, or anything. I'll try my best to make it funny.**

**I'm praying that your family's are filled with love, health and happiness.**

**Byez. :(**


	7. Chapter 6: Wait- Whaaat!

Back at the lunch room, Iris, Randy and Heidi got back with their lunches. Randy was trying to hide his turkey sandwich from Iris. Don't want her fainting again. Or do we? Randy has his back pack beside him and the Nomicon is glowing crazy. Heidi saw a little red glow from it. She had a confused look on her face while staring at the bag. Randy then notices Heidi's staring.

"I'll be back, need to go to the bathroom." Randy said getting up from his seat.

"Okay!" Iris said taking a bite from her salad. Randy grabbed his bag before he left and ran out of the lunchroom like there is a shoe sale with some cute boots. When he gets to the bathroom he runs in a stall locked the stall door.

"What the juice Nomicon?" Randy whispered. The book opened up sucking his soul into it. He flies through forest and bangs into a show gun art tree. He falls onto the ground and gets up. He looks around. Then he saw two ninja's. The black and red ninja. The black and blue ninja. They were fighting the Sorcerer together. Then words flew I front of Randy. It said: _The Blue Ninja will need to come to life. Find the suit and give it to someone trust worthy._

"A Blue Ninja?... What kind of a riddle is that!?" Randy asks. He then get thrown out of the book. Randy shakes his head and unlocks the stall. He steps out and then all the sudden when he was going to put the Nomicon is his bag, red smoke started to form around it. Randy dropped the book onto the dirty floor. The Nomicon turns into something. It turns into a human girl.

"Woah, this floor is dir- ty! Oh hello there, Randy." Says the girl getting up on her feet. She is wearing a complete black top with black yoga like pants and dark red hair. "I'm Maria. The Nomicon."

"Uh, yeah. Hi, you do know you're in the boys washroom? Right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm going to walk out now." Maria says walking to the door.

"I thought the Nomicon was a guy! Maybe that's why you had tons of sass?"

"What you say about me!?" Maria yells pointing a little knife at the bottom of Randy's chin.

"I said nothing." Randy said panicking.

"I know what you said and now-" Maria gets cut off because a boy then walks in.

"Uh..." says the boy with a confused look on his face. Maria put the knife back in one of her pockets.

"I'm leaving." Maria said walking out in a fast pace.

"Uh..." said the boy again.

"Sup Drake, well I'm gonna have to leave. Bye!" Randy said running out of the bathroom.

The boy (or Drake) stood there and finally said "That's just wrong."


	8. Chapter 7: Randomness and Me Being Crazy

Maria is walking down the hall with a mad look on her face. Randy then ran after her. Randy was right behind Maria.

"Why would you tell your friend, who has a big mouth your secret!?" Maria said while Randy was right behind her.

"Because it just came out of me! Okay." Randy said.

"No, not okay! You blew your cover to a person who has a big mouth you idiot!"

"Don't use that language. We are in school!"

"Idiot, idiot, _idiot._" Maria says walking to the cafeteria.

"Maria, he is doing a good job on keeping it a secret." Randy says like there was no problem.

"Just wait. He'll break." Maria says eye balling Randy.

"He won't. Trust me. I know my best friend."

* * *

(RandyCunninghamIsAwesomes point of veiw)

I'm so tired. I don't know why I'm still typing. All the sudden something flys threw my window... When it was closed! It just shattered my window. Then I saw it was Randy in his Ninja suit.

"What the cheese nugget are you doing here in Canada!?" I say.

"You're just going to leave the chapter hanging!?" Randy says.

"It's 4 am in the morning I need sleep!"

"Don't give up. Finish the story. It'll be so Bruce!"

"But I'm tired." I whimper to him.

"Don't give up! People will want to know what happens next! And me."

"I NEED MY SLEEP! LET ME DO MY THING!" I yell.

"Man, did you get any sleep." Randy says.

"NO I HAVEN'T! AHHHHHH!" I scream.

Randy screams with me. He takes a deep breath while I'm still screaming my heart out. I didn't even take one breath since I started screaming.

"Wow, you can scream for a very long time without breathing." Randy says looking at me like I'm crazy I'm pretty sure. I can't see through his mask.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRAZY CHILD!?" My mom screams at me.

"SHUT UP MAMA FARTS!" I yell back at her. (Don't ask about the Mama Farts thing. I'll post the video of YouTube soon as I figure out how to put my videos on the computer) Randy pats my back.

"Calm down." He says.

I look at him with the look on my face meaning "Did you just touch me?" I want to throw him out the window but then I'd be violent. I take a deep breath.

"Sorry for screaming Randy, I-"

"What the juice?! How do you know my name?"

"YOU HAVE A STINKEN T.V SHOW RANDY! Sorry. I did not mean to yell. I'll try to write the other chapter as fast as I can."

"Yeah, cool. I have my own T.V show? What is it called, am I popular?"

"It's called 'Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and no, you're not popular in the show. Except when you are the Ninja." I say trying to hold in my anger because I want to go to bed.

"Man this show is like stalking me!" Randy says.

"Really?" I say dumb.

**Okay, I have to admit that was pretty strange for me too. I forgot to add that part at the top for my next chapter. If you're wondering, I am very cray- cray (Crazy) right now. Never feed me chocolate. Rainbow Unicorns Reunite! Wait, that's not my quote.**

**Peace To The World!**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Maria and my Skit!

**Okay, here is the other chapter I told Randy I'd write as fast as I could. Hope you like!**

* * *

Heidi has left so she could do her video vlogs or whatever its called. Howard is talking to Iris. Randy and Maria the walked in. Randy can hear Howard saying "And then he said 'Ninja Kick'! It's so cool that my best friend is the Ninja, don't you think?"

"HOWARD! Over Here! _Now._" Randy says. Howard walks over to Randy.

"What?" Howard said like he was so insistent.

"How could you tell Iris, I'm the Ninja?" Randy whispered.

"Because it came out of me."

"I told you." Maria said elbowing Randy.

"Who's the girl?" Howard asked.

"That is Maria. The Ninja Nomicon. I know, creepy right?" Randy replied.

"Hey, what is your kind of dream date?"

"Not with you." Maria says slapping Howard on the cheek.

"Feisty, I like that." Howard says winking at Maria. Maria was very pretty, no wonder Howard is flirting with her!

"I will throw you across the room and I will, I'm not afraid. I've done it before with the Sorcerer." Maria says putting her hand in a fist.

Iris then pops out of nowhere. "Hia!" She says. Randy and Howard both scream causing some attention on them.

"Stealth, making boys scream I love it. Do you know who Randy is? Or if he is even alive?"

"OMG, Randy's a ghost!?" Iris says touching Randy's face.

"Okay so you do know him. Do you know if he has a job or not." Maria glares at Iris.

"No."

"She knows." Howard whispers to Iris.

"Okay yes, he is the..." Iris stops then whispers "The Ninja."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short. I can't really think of anything lately. I'm still sad about Charlie, my mom got surgery and she is not doing well. I got many things on my mind right now. Here is a little skit I made up.**

* * *

_(RandyCunninghamIsAwesome point of view) _

_I am so tired yet again. I hope Randy doesn't come in my house again... and break my window. My mom thought I did sleep karate once more. I do many weird things in my sleep. Like say "I like chicken" or "I like cheese". I heard a loud boom from downstairs. I was about to turn off my laptop then someone knocked on my bedroom door._

_"Randy that better not be you again." I say._

_"Come on, I brought someone! PLEASE?" Randy said._

_"Fine, one second." I say. I walk to the door, open it and there is Randy, Danny Fention from 'Danny Phantom', Wilbur Robinson from 'Meet The Robinson's' and my very own creation... Iris CleoVatz!_

_"Okay, I brought a couple someone's." Randy said. I stare at him angrily, I want to hurt him._

_"Come in before my mom notices you cartoon people are here." I say._

_"Cartoons!?" Wilbur says dramatically. _

_"Just get in here!" I say. They all come into my medium sized bedroom. It is kind of cramped now. I shut my door and sit on the bottom bunk of my bunk bed._

_"So... did you break my door down?_

_"Yeah." Randy says guilty._

_"Iy, iy, iy. How does your mother deal with you? Okay, why are you here today?" I ask._

_"Well, Randy wanted us to all come and meet you. And we have no idea how Randy's mother deals with him!" Danny said. I stare at Randy._

_"Randy, did you come here about the new chapter?" I ask Randy._

_"Maybe." Randy said looking at my boarded up window. "Sorry about that." Randy says pointing to the window._

_"Its okay. So... how are all of you guys doin'?" I ask. They all say "Good" or "Eh". I can't believe that is all what they said. They all look around my bedroom._

_"Hi, can I call you 'Awesome', because saying RandyCunninghamIsAwesome is a little strange for me. No offence Randy." Iris says._

_"None taken." Randy says looking at my pictures._

_"Uh... sure?" I say. There was another knocking on my door._

_"Who can it be now, Spiderman?" I say._

_"Actually yes."_

_"WHAT!" I yelled. "_

_"I invited him over for the party. Same with Howard, Heidi, Theresa, Debby Kang, Bash, Bucky, Flute Girl, Blonde Chic in a pink dress, brunette chic in a green dress and many others." Randy says._

_"You did WHAT!?" I yell. _

_"Open it and see." Randy says. __I open the door to see my sister. Sierra. That is what I will call her in this story. No Spiderman is at my door. I'm a little sad now. Spiderman is my favourite super hero._

_"What the cheese nugget do you want?" I ask my 7 year old sister._

_"What is all the talking abou-" Sierra sees Randy. "RANDY!" She screams chasing him around._

_"Help Me!" Randy screamed._

_"It is Karma!" I yell getting on my top bunk helping Iris, Danny and Wilbur up. Everyone laughs. I start recording it on my blackberry playbook. Sierra jumped on Randy and somewhat kissed his cheek. Randy face plants onto the ground. _

_"Sierra, go to bed!" I say getting down from the top bunk yanking her into her room. I come back with Iris patting Randy's back as he shivers in fear._

_"A McFist robot is easier to take down than that thing." Randy whimpers._

_"Oh stop crying. I have to deal with it every day! How do you think I feel!?" I say._

_"Horrified?" Randy asks._

_"Not even close." I say._

* * *

**Okay, again, I will try to make another chapter quickly. And longer. I hope Randy doesn't come back to my house. I'm starting to think about him every night wondering what he'll do next when he comes into my house.**


	10. Chapter 9: Cafeteria Talk and Skit!

**Hiezy! I'm having trouble making new chapters. Me mind is so focused on stupid homework. I HATE IT! Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo long to make, So... here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever been in a fight?" Maria asks Iris.

"Yes." Iris replies back.

"With who?"

"My uncle. Well one of his robots. I won. That death bear went down! Not painfully. Never, ever hurt an animal. Except back in Canada that one time."

"What happened there?" Randy asks.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Iris says.

"Okay, thank you for your time. Randy, Howard after school I need you both." Maria says pointing at Howard and Randy.

"Okay." Randy says shrugging.

"What! Why?" Howard whines.

"First of all, 14 year olds don't cry." Maria says. Next thing you see is Iris sitting at the table with her head on the table crying "It's not your fault it happened Iris, it was the stupid towns people going missing!"

"Okay, well she does. But you don't! But anyways we need to find the blue ninja suit and the blue Nomicon. It might be in your local forest?" Maria exclaims.

"But the Sasquatch? In the forest." Randy whimpers.

"Great! Now you're all crying!" Maria says waving both arms in the air.

"Who in the what crying?" Iris pops out of nowhere and says that. This time it made only Maria scream. Bash screams across the room to them "SHUT UP!" He then sees Iris. "NOT YOU IRIS! BE AS LOUD AS YOU WANT!" Bash yelled across the room to Iris. Everyone is plugging there ears.

Bucky is screaming "AHH! The Noise Make It Stop!"

* * *

**_My Skit! _**

_I'm tired, my mind feels like it is about to explode, I have a severe headache from my sister crying like a pack of a thousand elephants. I actually want Randy here right now. He isn't as noisy. I wonder where he is? I pick up my book I got from the library a few days ago. I'm reading "Treasure Island" by Robert Louis Stevenson. Its very interesting. I love the movie "Treasure Planet" they made off the book. _

_There's a knock on my door._

_"Come in." I say without caring who it is. It was Randy with Jim Hawkins from "Treasure Planet". _

_"Hi!" Randy says._

_"Hi." I say putting down my book. "How are you?" I ask._

_"Good. You"_

_"I'm good." I hug Randy and hug Jim and fall on the floor._

_"Are you okay?" Jim asks me._

_"Yaha. I'm just tired." I reply. Randy helps me up. I'm standing then I fall. I fall into Jim's arms and Jim catches me. I fall asleep there on the spot. I wake up._

_"Woah." I say. Then I see Jim is holding me up. "Hi there. I like your hair."_

_"Thanks." He says._

_"Goodnight Randy, nighty night Jim."_

_"Goodnight." They both say. I fall asleep. Jim puts me on my bed. I wake up one more time._

_"Sorry I'm not so exciting tonight. Jim you can come over next time if you want with Randy?" I say._

_"Okay." Jim says._

_"Night." I say._

_"Goodnight." They both say. Then Sierra starts crying._

_"SHUT UP!" I yell to my sister. "Okay good night."_


	11. Chapter 10: Cafeteria, Throwing and Math

**Hiezy wiezy! How are you amazing people? I hope your doing good!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Anyways..." Iris explains "I'm not trying to show off but to just break the awkwardness, I did gymnastics when I was younger. I can do flips and all those other cool things. Also did karate, acting class, horse back riding. Its a big list. I also have great reflexes. Wanna see? Watermelon me!"

"I'm good thanks though." Maria says still a little panicked. Then leaned over to Iris and whispered "I'll see the watermelon thing later okay?

Iris responds blankly "Okay."

"That's awesome, Iris! Who paid for all that-" Randy gets cut off from the bell.

"Shoot, what do I do know?" Maria asked.

"You can hide in my locker!" Randy suggests.

"Ew, your back pack is cleaner than that thing! And look at the size of me!"

"Randy and I both fit in a locker before." Howard adds.

"Shut up!" Maria yells.

"When everyone is gone turn back into the Nomicon."

"Yeah, here is the thing, I can only turn back into the Nomicon when it has been past like... about a week."

"You did not think this through Malisa." Howard says.

"Maria you ding dong."

"Act like you want to apply for a job. Like a gym teacher, coach Green is sick." Howard suggests.

"That's actually a good plan jama-lama-ding-dong."

"Well then. P. Slims is just down the hall and you turn left." Howard tells Maria.

"Thanks, what if he suspects I'm not a teacher?" Maria asks.

"He freaks out a lot so you know, he might not even notice that you're not a teacher." Randy says.

"What? You know what, never mind." Maria says.

"You know, I have no idea what I just said?" Randy says as Maria runs off.

"Now that is hott!" Howard says. Next thing you see I that Maria comes back and throws Howard across the cafeteria.

"I warned you." Maria says pointed at Howard across the room. There are still some students in the cafeteria and they didn't even notice Howard being plunged into the wall. Poor Howard.

"Maria!" Randy yells.

"What, you want me to do the same to you? Okay." Then she throws Randy across the room. And no one notices Howard and Randy being plunged at the wall except for obviously Maria and Iris. Randy and Howard are moaning in pain.

"Owchie." Randy whimpers.

"Ha Ha. Dummies. Well I'm off!" Oh my gosh! Maria is like a female version of Bash! But pretty and isn't stupid.

"Ohhh, can you through me?" Iris asks Maria excitedly. How does that look fun?

"I don't wanna hurt you, Iris."

"Aw." Iris says disappointedly.

"So you throw us?" Randy yells across the room.

"Yes!" Maria says running off again.

"Okay, that hurt. So what class do we have now."

"Math. We need to go now. We're going to be late. Iris, you have math now too?" Randy says. Howard and Randy get up and walk over to Iris. No one is in the cafeteria anymore.

"Yes, lets go and are you okay?" Iris asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go!" Howard yells. As Howard begins to run he hurt his butt. "Ow, my butt!" he yelps in pain. "All better!" They all run to math as fast as they can.

Iris, Randy and Howard haven't gotten to math class yet. Mr. Fenik is talking to the class.

"Well, looks like Randy and Howard aren't here today! Yay!" Mr. Fenik yells with joy. The class doesn't really care who is here or not. "Aw," Mr. Fenik explains "I don't get to meet that new girl Iris. Did any of you meet her? Is she nice?" Mr. Fenik asks. Then Randy, Howard and Iris come flying through the door. Literally flying! Except Iris. Randy and Howard go flying into their seats. Randy face plants into his seat and Howard is lucky and lands on his toosh.

"We're here, we're here!" Randy says breathing heavily sitting upwards.

"Great." Mr. Blanket continues "Okay. Hi there, you must be the new girl Iris?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Iris says.

"Well I'm Mr. Blanket and you can sit beside Randy, if he is talking you can tell him to 'SHHH'. Okay?"

"Yoki, doki!" Iris takes a seat in-between Randy and Howard.

"Okay, today we are going to reveiw integers. How many of you remeber integers?" Mr. Fenik asks. Everyone puts their hands up except Randy and Howard with a blank look on their face.

"You've got to be kidding me. How did you get into high school?" Mr. Fenik yelled.

"What?"

"He's not happy that we don't remeber integers." Randy says to Howard.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me how on earth did I not see that?"

"Would you please be quiet! Bucky can you please tell your fellow class mates what integers are as I write the assignment on the board?" Mr. Fenik asks Bucky.

"Okay!" Bucky says getting out of his seat and walking over to Randy and Howard. Bucky goes on and on about integers, Iris falls asleep with her head on her desk. Howard almost fell asleep but when his hand was holding up his chin, his hand slipped and almost knocking his head on the desk.

"Okay, Iris, can you please tell me what this is?" Mr. Fenik asks. He noticed Iris was asleep. She looked so calm like she was having a good dream.

Randy pokes Iris's shoulder and saying "Iris, Iris?"

Iris pops her head up immediately and screams, "AHH! WHERE'S THE FLOOD?!" then pulls out a blow up raft and starts blowing air into it. Half a second later it was filled with air. The class burst out laughing at Iris.

"CLASS! QUIET!" Mr. Fenik yells. Mr. Bannisher and Mr. Fenik are like brothers!

Iris takes deep breaths and slowly starts to laugh "Ha ha, my bad." as she sets down the raft.

"Okay Iris, are you tired?"

"No, what are you talking about. Thats crazy and, yeah. And not a little embarrass. Happened to me so many times I've become used to it."

"Okay can you please tell me what this is?" Mr. Fenik asks. When Bucky was explaining "Integers" to Randy and Howard Mr. Fenik was writing stuff on the chalk board.

Iris looks at board confused. "Uh?... a _ninja_?" she asks to see if she was correct.

"Oh so you've heard about the Ninja before!" Mr. Fenik says.

"Yeah, my brother Devon won't stop talking about him." Iris adds.

"Okay, so you know a little of our History!"

"Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb, you know?"

"Yes! I know that!" Mr. Fenik says trying to put an innocent face on.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! This took me thirty minutes to write.**


	12. Chapter 11: Maria

**Here is Maria's part of the story when she visits Principal Slimavitz. Will it go well?**

* * *

Maria is in the principal's office talking to Principal Slimavitz, and its not going well.

"WHY CAN'T I BE A GYM TEACHER!" Maria yells as she shakes Principal Slimavitz

"Because I need to see a-!" Principal Slimavitz gets cut off by being shaked

"PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Maria stops shaking him.

"Anything?" Principal Slimavitz asked.

"_Anything_!" Maria says.

"Here's my number." He says as handing her a piece of paper with his cell phone number.

"What?" Maria asks very confused. She doesn't know what he means. She doesn't know all about technology.

"Pick me up at 7." Principal Slimavitz says.

"Okay, so I have the job?"

"Yes."

"WOO HOO! YES! Do I start now?

"If you want."

"Okay thanks!" Maria ran out into the hall. Her dark long red hair is swaying with her movements. Principal Slimavitz calls his mom when Maria is out of sight.

"Mommy?" Principal Slimavitz asks. The phone mumbles.

"I found a date!" Phone mumbles again like "What! No Way!"

"No joke! Okay, bye mommy!" He hangs up the phone and starts dancing like a idiot. The door was still open and Heidi comes by with her video camera talking about the latest gossip. She looks into the Principal's Office and starts taping him for all of Norrisville to see.


	13. Chapter 12: Gym Class and Maria

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter! It's not one of my best but... I tried my best! Can't blame a girl for trying.**

* * *

Math has finished and Randy and Howard walking through the hall talking about if they think Maria got the job or not.

"I wonder if Maria got the job. She'd be awesome as our gym teacher! Everyone will like her! " Randy says to Howard. Maria comes running down the hall like a maniac! Arms in the air like she doesn't care, face is filled with joy... she looks just like a monkey on a sugar rush after eating 200 million bags of War Heads and being chased by snails. (Okay, I didn't know what to put down)

"I got the job!" Maria yells then slips and face plants

"That's awesome!" Howard says with a little laugh. Maria gets up from off the floor, cracks her back and walks toward Randy and Howard while a small burse forms on her cheek.

"The only thing is that I need to go on a date with the principal. My cheek hurts."

"Ouch." Randy says trying not to laugh.

"I know, right. Quick question, what's a date? Do I like kill him or... what?"

"You've got a lot to learn woman." Howard says while laughing with Randy. Maria stares at them like "Are you serious?" She slaps her forehead.

"Have you two ever been on a date?" Maria asks Randy and Howard. Randy and Howard both stop laughing instantly. Randy and Howard both shake heads no with disappointment.

"Iy, iy, iy." Maria says.

"Okay, I have a bunch of romance movies at my house!" Randy suggests. A couple of high scholars heard Randy say that and started laughing.

"Say what?" Maria says

"You're into romance?" Howard cracks up.

"My mom ding- dong!" Randy says knocking on Howards head.

"That makes way more sense."

"Ya! She makes me watch them. It's scary but I learnt a lot. Like when you-"

"Do I get to the gym now." Maria interrupts Randy.

"Can I please finish a sentence?" Randy yells.

"Yeah, we have you next." Howard says pointing to the gym.

"Get your army gear on, this is going to be awesome!"

"Army Gear?" Howard asks as Maria runs off into the gym. At gym all the freshman boys are wearing their gym wear. Maria comes out with a stopwatch. Everyone is staring at her like "What are we going to do?" she presses a button on the stopwatch and lasers come out of nowhere, a wooden wall with a rope hanging over it. Fear fills the boys eyes up.

"Okay Carps, so you have to jump over these laser lines, over that wooden wall and do a flip off it. Okay, Randy, you're up first." Maria says. All the boys push Randy up to the course.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Randy says. As he takes his first step over the first laser, spinning blades come out of the floor underneath. Randy jumps through lasers and trying not to step on spinning blades. He is panicking.

"Don't cry Randy!" Maria yelled to him.

"Too late! AHH! BLADES!" Randy cried

"Come on, don't let tears bring you down!"

_Okay_,_ just like in the Nomicon. Calm. _Randy jumps and turns in the lasers, jumps over blades and he climbs up the wall and does a flip, but lands on his head.

"Ow." Randy whimpers.

"Great Randy!" Maria said encouraging him. "You've done better. I'll show you how its done." Maria jumps and does flips through the lasers and doesn't touch a single blade. She climbs over the wall with help of the rope and does a flip and lands on her feet.

"And that, is how its done." Maria says bowing while the class claps. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. Okay. STEVENS YOU'RE UP NEXT!" Maria yelled.

"Where's your doctors note this time, Stevens?" Howard says to Stevens. He shrugs.

"I don't know." Stevens says.

"He talked!" Randy says pointing at Stevens like he was a ghost.

"Yeah, yeah he talked big deal! You're up sweet pea." Maria says patting Stevens back. Stevens looks at the gym activity.

"Maria?" Randy asks.

"I'm Ms. Savannah." Maria says.

"Okay 'Ms. Savannah' I don't think Stevens can do that."

"He only needs to get past the lasers."

"And I had to do all of it!"

"And me." Maria pointed at herself.

After Gym and everyone is sweating and out of breath. They head in the boy lockers room to get changed. Bucky falls on his back with a couple of other boys.

"That was awful!" explains Julian.

"I know and you guys had the easy part. I had to do all of it! Plus I fell on my head!" Randy says.

"Man up." Maria says entering the boys locker room.

"You're in the boys locker room!" Randy says.

"Who really gives a crap?" Maria asks.

"Us, us men!" Randy says trying to be buff.

"You're a man?" Maria asks.

"Yes!" said Randy.

"Then prove it. Tell us the most embarrassing thing you've ever done. And I'll tell the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." Maria says.

"Spanish class." Randy explains, "Howard and I made a fool out of ourselves on our report of-"

"She said the most embarrassing thing YOU have done! Not us!" Howard yells.

"Uh... then nothing really. Howard and I only do embarrassing things together." Randy says.

"Okay, I'll tell mine first." Maria says. All the boys listen to what she is going to say. "Helping you, that's what is really embarrassing." she finishes.

"Be quiet Nomicon!" Randy yelled.

"What's a 'Nomicon' that you speak of?" Maria asks hoping Randy won't blow his cover.

"Maria! It's you! You are a... never mind."

"Tell me, or detention." What is she doing? Trying to blow her and Randy's cover?

Randy finally comes out saying, "It means, you're a hard core gym teacher."

"And in what language is that in?" Maria asks.

"My world." Randy says rolling his eyes.

"Okay. By the way." Maria says, "Who's a bucket full of sass now? Ha Ha!" Maria mocks him.

Howard and Randy in the hall still sweating... still Randy but its kind of obvious Howard is.

"I think that Maria is getting out of hand." Randy says.

"You think?" Howard says sarcastically. Then Iris pops out of nowhere.

"OMG I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!" Iris yells.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Howard and Randy scream.

"Seriously be my best friend!" Maria also says popping out of nowhere.

"AHHH!" Randy, Howard Iris scream.

"It's Maria!" Howard screams then runs away.

* * *

_**(Me Random Skit)**_

_I'm listening to "Home" by Philip Philips. I sing to the song._

_**Me:** Settle Down, It'll all be clear. Don't pay no mind to the demons they fill you with fear._

**_Randy: _**_The trouble it might drag you down. You get lost you can always be-_

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream._

_"AHHH! IS THERE A UNICORN!?" Randy screams_

_"You're afraid of unicorns?" Jim asks from Treasure Planet._

_"No... *whispers* yes." Randy says. Jim and I laugh because we both heard it._

_"So, are you tired?" Randy asks me._

_"Nope, I'm like a kiwi bird running away from a whale on land." I say._

_"What?" Jim and Randy ask._

_"It means I have tons of energy."_

_"Oh." Randy says._

_"So, I hear you're making up a story for another Treasure Planet?" Jim says._

_"She is?" Randy yells pulling out his phone and checking out the chapter._

_"Yup, but I already made the first chapter." I respond._

_"Cool, so..." Jim says._

_"So... how did you get in my house?" I ask. Jim looks at Randy and Randy looks back at Jim._

_"What did you do this time?" I say sitting on my bed._

_"Well," Jim explains, "Randy wanted to ride my Solar Surfer and-"_

_"You Brought Your Solar Surfer!?" I yell. I run down the stairs into the kitchen and see the sliding door is shattered. But I don't care... there's a solar surfer crashed into it._

* * *

**Sorry, I'm not being as creative as I was but like I said before... ****_Flashback_**

(At the beginning of the chapter)

**Can't Blame A Girl For Trying.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Byez!**


	14. Chapter 13: McFist and Phone Calls

**Hia! Okay, I will be making another chapter in about a week because I'm going to Disney. But here is the newest chapter before I leave. And thank you "Guest" for leaving the comment on chapter 13, that made my WHOLE day!**

* * *

"Rude." Maria says while Howard is running off.

"You scared the cheese nugget out of us!" Iris says.

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way, YOU SCARE US WHEN YOU POP OUT OF NOWHERE!" Maria yells.

"Sorry." Iris says. "I need to go call my Uncle."

"Okay." Randy says.

* * *

At McFist headquarters, Viceroy is creating a new robot to destroy Ninja. It is a tiger/wolf. He calls it "Wiger". McFist comes in with his usual angry look.

"VICEROY!" McFist yells.

"Yes?" Viceroy says putting the finishing touches on the Wiger.

"You finished yet? McFist asks.

"Almost... almost... done."

"What does it do?"

"It will hunt down the Ninja."

"So it'll kill the Ninja on the spot?" "

"Yes."

"THIS IS MY BEST PLAN EVER!" McFist shouts. Then his phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hi! It's me, Iris!" Iris says through the phone.

"Hi there! Did you need another lunch?" McFist asks.

"No, I just wanted to see what you were doing." Then the Sorcerer comes into the huge green tank (I don't know what it's called).

_**"McFist..."**_the Sorcerer said.

"Nothing much! Well I got to go, bye!" McFist says quickly then hangs up the phone.

* * *

Iris just stands there looking at her phone.

**Iris: **And now he just hung~ up on me.

Iris sings.


	15. Chapter 14: The Plan

**HI! I'm back from Florida! Here's the new chapter, I don't have much to say. Enjoy!**

** PETER PAN ROCKS!**

* * *

"What?" Yelled McFist.

**_"Do you have a new plan to destroy the Ninja yet?" _**The Sorcerer asks.

"Yes!"

"I've come up with-" Viceroy gets cut off by McFist.

"I've come up with!" McFist says "What have I come up with again?"

"A Wiger. It is crossed between a wolf and a tiger." Viceroy says turning it on.

_**"It looks like a real dog."** _The Sorcerer says.

"Yes," Viceroy exclaims "Just like when I built the exchange student, it will capture voice samples to find out who's the Ninja."

"What kind of dog breed will it be then?" McFist asks "It needs to get pass Iris you know! She can tell the difference between a robot that looks like a real animal to a... I don't now! A lot of animals!"

"It will be a very rare striped dog that I think isn't real."

"Iris is going to find out the difference." McFist says then walks out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**HIZEY! How are you? I hope your feeling great! Here is the my newest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi guys!" Iris says to a group of students excitedly.

"Who are you?" A boy from that group asks.

"My name is Iris, I'm new here. Oh! There's Heidi! Gotta go!" Iris runs Heidi her friend who is interviewing a girl.

"No kidding." The boy says.

"So, who's your date for the Spring Dance tonight?" Heidi asked a girl with blue hair with purple streaks, deep blue eyes, tanned, seaweed coloured shirt with a blue vest, aqua blue pants and a necklace with a dolphin on it.

"It's a boy named Drake. He moved here from Canada today." The girl replied.

"My brother?" Iris asked walking up to the girls.

"Yes, is it 'Iris'?" Ocean asks.

"Yes!"

"I'm Ocean."

Iris and Ocean shake hands.

"So, Iris." Heidi explains facing her video at Iris "Do you have a date for tonight's dance?"

"Holy Ping Pong Table! There's a dance tonight?" Iris asks.

"Yes." Heidi says "It's a Spring Dance and we planned it two weeks ago- right, you just came here today."

"Ya." Iris says. Then Drake comes along. Tall, brown hair, green eyes, big muscles and _very_ handsome. Heidi's jaw drops from seeing Drake.

"Hi Drake!" Iris says hugging her brother.

"How are you, flower?" Drake asks his little sister.

"Don't call me that... Sunshine."

"Don't... Call Me... 'SUNSHINE'!" Drake yells punching a locker and putting a dent in it. A big dent.

"Are you any chance related to Bash?" Ocean asks.

"Yeah. But smarter... maybe?" Drake says.

"He's all yours." Iris says patting Ocean's shoulder. "Good luck."

Heidi, Ocean and Drake are left together when Iris walks away to her next class.

"So Drake..." Heidi says. "I don't think I have interviewed you yet." Heidi says pointing the camera at him.

* * *

"So, Cunningham," Howard asks Randy walking down the hall heading to Drama class "You got a date to the Spring Dance?"

"No, do you?" Randy asks.

"Nope. Hey, what about Iris?"

"For you?"

"Maybe. And maybe you."

"You'd think she would go with me? She barley even knows us!" Randy replies to Howard.

"That's the point!" says Howard.

"Oh, I get what you're saying now."

* * *

In drama there is a country lady there. The students sit in their seats getting ready for class.

"Howdy there!" The country lady said "I'm Thumpin' Mary."

"Yeah, but... what's your last name?" Flute Girl asks.

"I just told you. My first name is Thumpin' and my last name is Mary." Thumpin' Mary said. "Keep up, you're in High School."

Then Iris walks in.

"Holy, aren't you pretty!" Yelled out Thumpin' Mary to Iris.

"Thanks, but... Have ya looked at me?" Iris asked "I'm ugly!"

"No you're beautiful!" said Flute Girl.

"Okay, thanks." Iris said with no emotion. Iris sits in a chair besides Bucky.

"Are you going to try out for the Marching Band?" Bucky whispers to Iris.

"Mm... I might." Iris says.

"Okay," Thumpin' Mary begins "we will be makin' music with-"

"Isn't this 'Drama'?" Bucky asks.

"Not for today son!" Thumpin' Mary said "We'll be makin' music with," Thumpin' Mary walks over to a old, ugly bag with patches on it and tries pulling something out. She has something really big in there.

"What the heck is in there? A horse?" yelled Randy.

"No, that's just crazy," said Thumpin' Mary. Then she pulls out an elephant.

"We're gonna play an elephant?" asked Iris.

"An elephant..." Thumpin' Mary looks at the elephant "Kevin, what are you doing here? Go, go back home!"

Then the elephant runs into the wall and breaks it.

"Sorry about that. That's my... uh... husband, Kevin." Thumpin' Mary.

"We're living in 'Crazy Town' Cunningham." Howard said.

"We sure are buddy." Said Randy looking shocked "We sure are."


	17. Chapter 17

A couple minutes into drama Thumpin' Mary has been talking about her chicken, Bill, and how he is so cute! The students laugh but then it gets awkward when Iris says "I have dreams about a chicken named Bill!" and her and Thumpin' Mary kept on yapping about Bill the chicken.

"You know what Randy?" whispered Howard.

"What?" replied Randy.

"I think I'll take Iris to the dance."

"Why?"

"She likes her chicken! Duh!"

* * *

They walk out of drama laughing. Why? Because Thumpin' Mary dressed up as a chicken and did the chicken dance... with a chicken!

"New favourite teacher!" Iris says.

"Who was your first?" Randy asked.

"Mrs. Driscoll. I have music class now."

"Okay, are we in every class?" Howard asked shocked.

"Maybe? I just signed up for everything I like... which is everything."

"Scariest things happen at school, Cunningham. Scariest things!" Howard whispered to Randy.

"Howard, we just have all the same classes. Nothing scary." Randy replies to his best friend.

"Iris!" Heidi yells from down the hall.

"Hey!" Iris says.

"Can I interview you? I didn't interview you yet."

"Sure? And why do you interview people?" Iris asks.

"So we know what not to do around them so we don't get them mad. Follow me and I'll show you the interview room."

"Okay, I'll see you later Randy and Howard." Iris says following Heidi who is walking to her interview room.

"Bye." Randy and Howard say.

"So lets get to class, bro." Randy says.

"And go threw music again!" Howard cried.

"Yes." Randy said.

* * *

Heidi and Iris walk threw the door to the Interview Room. Heidi sits in her chair and gets everything ready as Iris examines the room.

"Iris, you ready?" Heidi asks.

"I guess." Iris says.

Heidi turns the camera facing her.

"Hey! What up peeps? It's Heidi here with our new student from Canada, Iris!" Heidi says pointing her camera at Iris. Iris freezes up.

"H- hi." Iris says.

"So Iris, what is it like in Canada?"

"It's pretty cool. Fun place to be."

"So Iris," Heidi begins "do you have a dat. For this upcoming dance?"

"No..."

"Well here you go boys without a date. Iris is free for the dance tonight. Yay!"

"Yay?" Iris says.


	18. Chapter 18

After the interview, Heidi and Iris were walking down the halls heading to their next class. Iris was quiet and Heidi was looking at her constantly. Heidi decided to break the silence.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asks.

"Heidi," Iris says "I really don't want to have a date for a dance."

"Why? You're pretty." Heidi says.

"Not the point, plus have ya looked at me?"

"Yes."

"The last time I went to a dance... I... I..." Iris stammered.

"You what?"

"I never been to a dance." Iris says fast.

"What? That's crazy, there had to be a dance you went to." Heidi says.

Iris looked at Heidi with a sad expression on her face.

"One dance?" Heidi asked.

Iris shakes her head no.

"What?"

"I've been to no dances! You might not know this but... I'm shy. Plus, nobody notices me."

"You are shy?"

"When a guy asks me out, I'm shy. Last time that happened this guy named C-" Iris got cut off from Maria running down the hall in a panic screaming "WHERE IS RANDY?"

"HE'S IN CLASS!" Iris yelled at Maria.

"Thanks." Maria says popping out of nowhere in front of Iris and Heidi.

* * *

Randy and Howard are in science when they hear screaming.

"Is that Bucky screaming?" Howard asks. "Is there a robot?"

"I'm right here!" Bucky says.

"Boys," Mrs. Driscoll says getting their attention "We need to learn about the human body."

Can this get any worse? Randy thought to himself.

"RANDY!" Maria screams kicking down the science room door.

"Maria?" Randy asks getting up from his chair.

"Woah," Bash says "Who's the hot chick that broke down the square openie thingie?"

"Randy, need you here, pronto!" Maria says furiously.

"Hi Maria." Mrs. Driscoll greeted "Why do you need Randy at this time?"

"I just need him."

"You better not be his girlfriend and go and-"

"EWWW!" Randy and Maria both yell.

"OK!" Mrs. Driscoll says.

Randy and Maria walk out of class.

"What do you want Maria?" Randy asks.

"No," Maria says "what do you want?"

Randy gives her a confused look.

"Never mind. The point is," Maria confesses "There is another Ninja. But first we need to find the suit."

"Another Ninja?" Randy asks.

"I'll tell you the history."


End file.
